A radio access network (RAN) is a network that provides connectivity between mobile devices and a wired network (e.g. the Internet). A cloud/centralized RAN (C-RAN) is a centralized, cloud computing-based architecture for radio access networks that supports second generation (2G), third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), fifth generation (5G), and future wireless communication standards. As the demand for wireless connectivity has increased, mobile operators have looked for ways to minimize the footprint and cost of their equipment, as well as increase the data transfer rate and bandwidth of the C-RAN. This has led to moving some of the C-RAN equipment from the cellular antenna sites to a central office. In particular, the baseband unit (BBU) has been moved to a central office from which multiple remote radio units (RRUs) can be served, where the RRUs remain at the cellular antenna sites (e.g. the cellular towers). In this configuration, the portion of the network from the BBU to the RRUs is generally referred to as the mobile fronthaul.